


Your Victorian Yandere Maid Helps Keep Your Strength Up

by overholt_eightyfive



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: 18+ ONLY, F/M, Smut, dark AF, r/gonewildaudio - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive
Summary: [F4M] [Script Offer] [Rape] [Dosing of Poison] The Cure is In [Cunnilingus] [69-ing] [Clothed Fucking] [Riding] [Creampie] [Evil Master Plan] [This Will Not End Well]
Kudos: 2





	Your Victorian Yandere Maid Helps Keep Your Strength Up

**Author's Note:**

> Performance Notes: She's bright and cheerful and happy, and she's quite pleased with how clever her plan is. She's the kind of evil that doesn't * think * she's evil. Ever. Because, this is a great plan, and aren't we happy when a good plan comes together?
> 
> Author's Note: Honestly, I really can write other things than Yanderes of different stripes. Honest, I can. But, I was stuck on one of those other things and this idea that came about with u/LadyAurality a few moons ago came back with such full force, that this script was written in less than 24 hours.
> 
> Blame... blame that. Yeah.
> 
> Yeah!
> 
> Also, it has about two of my favorite references I've been able to slip into a script, ever. Unfortunately, neither of them are Babylon 5 references, but I'll learn to live with that.

\---START---

(Fade-In, as if waking up from a dream: cheerful humming/whistling of “A Spoonful of Sugar”, some bustling noises of a tea set being placed on a tray, until the volume is normal and - ) 

Oh, look at you, sir. You're awake. 

Very good, very good. Do you think you can sit up?

Easy does it, easy does it, now. 

(Concerned) Oh. You do still look so weak. 

Do you think you can sit up for a little while to drink your afternoon tea? 

Bless. 

(SFX: tea tray set down, tea being poured.) Here you are, sir. Drink up, need to get your strength up. 

(Smiling) There you go. Feeling a little bit better, are we? 

Good, I can see a little color coming back to your face. 

Fantastic, absolutely fantastic. Just finish it up, finish it right up. 

You gave us quite a scare earlier, you know. An absolute fright. 

Why, it took me and Mistress both all of our strength to get you right to bed, and we could only make it to the guest room. 

(Laughing) Tuckered her right out, it did, and after we gave the doctor a call, she had to take a little rest. 

'S where she is now, still.

All done? Good sir, very good. I'll take that. 

(SFX: cup being placed on saucer.) It * is * funny how my special afternoon tea always helps, doesn't it? Family recipe, that. 

(Laughter) Oh, now I can't give away family secrets, now can I, sir? 

Passed down from me ma from me grandma and from her mother to her and on and on. Right proper lineage, that. 

Special tea for the afternoon, special tea for the morning.

But, enough about that for now – how're you feeling? Better, still? Good, good. 

Take in a deep breath, yes, now exhale... and, one more time, one more breath... and exhale. 

Ah, lookit you, ready to take on the world! (Giggles) A shame that'll only last for... oh. I reckon three quarters of an hour?

Why * would * I say something like that? I mean... sir, haven't you noticed how much faster it is you're getting fatigued in the evening? 

Why, before, you used to just get a * little * more drowsy around your normal bedtime, and now... look at you. Passing out in the middle of the afternoon. 

And, that only took, what? A few months? Tut-tut-tut. 

You really, really need to work on that stamina, sir. No offense, of course. I'm only looking out for you. 

(Dark, tight laugh) Oh, no, sir. You need * not * remind me of my place. I'm very aware of what it is. What it always has been. 

(Brightly) But... also, what it could be. I think... I think we need to talk, sir. 

No, no, no – stay in bed for now. You only have so much strength and we wouldn't want it wasted now, do we? 

(Nodding) Well, look at you, putting one and one together and making two so fast. 

Yes. The teas. Of course. It's simple, really, an old trick from the old country. 

The way how me grandma and me ma made sure that granddad and me da' both came home at night. 

You slip them a little something, just a little something, to make sure that they knew to come home at night. 

Ma always said I was a clever girl – I mean, she never said it like it was a * good * thing, but you take what you can get, you know – and, I figured, why not... why not put it to more ambitious use?

(Interrupting) Sir – SIR, I'm gonna need you to calm down, now. 

Please. Please. For one thing, no one's around to hear us. Mistress was in such a state, after all, and I, the ever dutiful servant, made sure to give her something to calm her poor, frazzled nerves. 

She won't be up for hours. And, when she * does * wake up, she's going to need the second part to clear the fog that'll linger for * days. * 

And, we don't want that, now do we?

(Smiling brightly) ...and, two and one, make three. Good sir. You're quite the clever one yourself. What do I want?

Oh, sir – I want to see you back to the man I first started working for, the man I admired so very, very much from the first time I laid eyes on you! 

I want to see you filled with that verve and vigor as you continue rising to be a captain of industry!

I just... I just want to do that... by your side. 

(Interrupting) Yes, I know, you're already married, and Mistress is... a fine woman, yes. But... I can be so much better for you. 

You know that, too. 

Does Mistress make you laugh the way that I do? 

Does she take care of you better than I do? 

I see the way you steal glances at me, sir, the little twinkle in your eye when you do. And, who'm I to deny my handsome sir whatever he desires, yes?

Oh, you can deny it all you want. That's fine, my dove. Such a thing as propriety, after all. 

And, I'm not asking for that right * now. * 

But, Mistress is getting older, and I wonder if she's only gotten duller over the years.

I'm younger. Fresher. And, I can make sure to keep you happy. 

Happier than her. 

Than anyone. 

I just have to give you... more of a reason. 

Oh, lookit that – forty minutes. We're running out of time before the weakness takes over again, and to tell you the truth, my special teas are providing diminishing returns. 

See, the really potent cure that will last much longer... well. How can I put this?

My cunny. It comes from my cunny. 

(Giggling like a schoolgirl who just told a dirty joke to a friend) I know, I know! 

But, you have to understand – I have my own special teas I drink as well. 

Me ma could never explain what it is and when I was doing my own research on the chemical compounds, a very intelligent and very boring man made mention of “metabolites” or something, but... it doesn't matter. 

What matters most is that every fortnight or so, my da' and my grandad before him and so on, made sure that when they made love to my kin, they spent particular time with their heads between their legs. 

(Conspiratorially) The more enthusiastic their attentions, apparently, the longer and better they felt. Me ma' certainly didn't seem to mind * that. *

Come now, sir. You're running out of time before you're absolutely useless to yourself for a spell. Besides...

(Laughing, then... challenging, seductive) My sweet little cunny'll take good, good care of you... as long as you take good, good care of her. 

You don't believe me? 

(Laughing) Do you want to wait to see how long it will take for you to wake up this time? 

What state you'll be in, then? 

Oh, it won't kill you, sir... but, given enough time, you'll pray for it. 

(Matter-of-Factly) After all... my granddad wasn't my grandma's first husband, you know.

Still don't believe me? I know, it's a lot to take in. The proof, sir, is definitely in the pudding. 

So... uh... well, t'be honest, I'd usually say to look away, but you're about to become very well acquainted with... with, m'fairest flower, so...

I'm just gonna... pull up my petticoats and check – ooooh. Yes. * Quite * wet, I am... 

(Cheekily) One finger or two, sir? Up to me? How gracious of you – 

(She slips one finger inside of herself with a little squeak of pleasure, then...) Open your mouth. Stick out your tongue. 

Go on, sir. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, after all. 

(Laughing) You're so adorable, turning your face away... but, sir, the longer we stay playing * this * game, the longer * Mistress * stays unattended and we don't want her to be in * such * a state, now do we?

Ah, yes. (He licks her finger, hesitantly at first... then, a little more eagerly) I told you how sweet I am, didn't I? 

But, you also feel... just a little more energetic, don't you? So, now do you believe me?

(Claps hands!) Fantastic! Let's get started, shall we? 

All you have to do, is lie back down. 

And, all I have to do is... climb on to the bed... as I gather up my petticoats... and straddle your face...

(Laughing) Oh, of course I'm not wearing any knickers, my dove. I knew you'd need your medicine as soon as possible, and I didn't want to delay it. 

(Purring) Can you see how eager I am to give it to you? 

Can you see how I'm dripping down my thighs?

(Whispering) Lick them, my dove. Lick up my thighs. You can take... a little time. 

(Moaning softly) Yes. Just like that... oh, the flat of your tongue is so warm, so soft... if you want to nibble on my skin, just a little... I wouldn't say no to that...

(Clears throat, icily:) * Sir. * I would * not * say * no. * 

(A moment, then... another soft moan of pleasure.) Ah, yes. Very good, my dove. 

I'm going to... going to lower myself down, now. 

And, you're going to lap up * all * of your medicine, aren't you, sir? 

(She lowers himself and... he slowly, tentatively, at first begins to lick) Yes... yes, that's it. That's it, sir. Oh... that's it. 

(And, ad-lib as he laps away at her, hungrily, desperately) I've been... waiting. 

Dreaming. 

Of this night, sir. 

Since I first started working for you... you and Mistress. My little cunny would ache, ache all day... all day and night... as I brewed my special teas. 

Serving them to you. 

Watching you enjoy them. 

Empty teapots. 

Empty cups. 

Awww... but, look at my sweet, eager dove's... prodigious engine... swollen and eager underneath his nightgown. 

All of that vigor... and energy... returning... with such a vengeance. 

Would my dear sir... mind... if I paid his member...some sweet attentions as well? (Laughing, before taking him eagerly in her mouth, and ad-lib as much as you'd like, then:)

(Breath catching for a moment... then, a little giggle as she jerks him off as he continues lapping away, her own orgasm mounting:) There'd be... be days, I'd listen to the water boiling...roiling... as I'd... sneak in a quiet corner...and touch myself. 

My fingers slick and dripping – I couldn't help myself, sir. 

I couldn't. 

You understand, don't you? 

Because, this... this was the moment... I knew... I knew... you'd take such, such good care of me... (Ad-lib to orgasm! Whee! Breathless and coming down from her orgasmic high:) No, no, no – I think... I think sir has had his dose for today.

But, he has yet to have... any release yet for himself... 

(Darkly, thickly) Would my dove... like to release himself, deep inside of my sweet little cunny? 

Of course he would. 

(Laughing lightly) Because... he doesn't have much of a choice, now does he? 

But, tell me, anyway, sir: tell me how much you want to find out if I am as tight and welcoming as I am sweet?

Louder. No one else can hear... but me. 

And, I'd very much like to hear my dove... sing. 

(Giggles, shuffles) That's my good dove. Let me... turn around... and, shuffle down your beautiful body – my, these petticoats just get in the * way * sometimes – and...yes. 

Let me mount you, sir. 

Let me take this wonderful cock of yours, still slick and wet with my saliva and your issue... I can tease myself with just that proud head for a moment, can I, sir? 

(Already doing it, of course) You're so giving, sir. 

So understanding of my needs. 

Can you hear how wet my sweet flower is, sir? 

Let me sink down, just a little bit – (Breath catching, then a groan of bliss) ...no, you need to be inside of me, don't you, sir? 

Don't you want to feel all of me? 

Sod the tease, just... give you all of me?

(Darkly, intensely) Say it, sir. Say it. Like you mean it. So, I believe you. 

(A beat, then... she sinks down on him, taking all of him in one grind of her hips, a wordless cry... ) Yes. Yes, sir. 

Yes, I live to serve you and your perfect member. 

Oh, you feel perfect, sir. Filling me up * just * right. 

(Desperately as she begins to ride him, in earnest) I know what you need, sir. I promise you. 

(Whispering as she bucks her hips) I can hear you. 

You and Mistress. 

When she deigns herself... ready...for her “Wifely duties.” 

She just lays there. 

Lays there and needs you... needs you... to be so gentle... to be so * careful. * 

(Giggles) So * boring.* 

Shh-shh-shh. Lay still. Don't move. 

Let me do all the work, my sweet dove. 

Let me give you... a taste... of what your life... is going to be like. 

From now on. 

Do you feel... how I flutter, around your thick cock? 

Like a wet, velvet glove... tightening and releasing... tightening... releasing... 

The things I know, sir. 

The things I'll do for you. 

The things Mistress won't do. 

Can't do. 

(Moaning) Oh, I know... I know you * think * you love her. 

I can't... deny, the affection there. 

But, she's not * worthy * of you, sir. 

Definitely... not worthy of this * gorgeous * member...

I'm going... I'm going... to ride you now. 

I'm going to ride you... 

Until you release... 

I know how eager you must be... 

I can feel you twitch and swell...

(Picks up the pace, now) Mistress... Mistress... doesn't have to be... woken from her fog, you know. 

I can keep her there. 

Just... a special tea, twice a day... 

For a few months. 

That's all. 

After that... 

She won't even need the tea. 

In fact... there really... really won't be any coming back. 

In public... you can play the doting...

Caring... husband. 

So attentive. 

So mindful. 

And, I, the doting maid. 

All of her... her friends... 

Already know... how high-strung she is. 

How fragile. 

How * weak. * 

(Mounting orgasm) There won't be... 

Won't be any * shame *... 

When you have... 

To send her off to asylum. For long-term care. 

Better care. 

Care that will leave her comfortable... 

For the rest of her short days. 

She'll slip... slip away. 

Slip away, peacefully. 

In her sleep. 

(Goes faster, breath catching) I'll take care of it. 

I'll take care of you.

Just like this. 

Better than this. 

I'll milk you, sir. 

Milk you with any and every orifice of my body. 

Eagerly. 

Happily. 

As long... as long as we're together. 

As long as you cum for me, sir... 

Cum for me... 

Cum inside of me – (And, ad-lib to mutual orgasm! Hoorah!)

(Still shuddering, breathless:) Oh, yes... yes, I'm so full of you, sir. 

Oh... for our first time, that was... 

That was wonderful. 

Better than I ever expected. 

(Genuinely concerned) Sir? Sir, are you... why are you crying? 

Oh, no, no – (Comforting) My sweet dove, I know... I know this is a lot to take in. 

And, I promise you, I promise you: it will be worth it. 

Look how much better you feel. 

How much stronger. 

It will be worth it, sir. 

Every moment. 

*I * will be worth it. 

Now... (Gets up, shuffling and readjusts petticoats) You... you catch your breath, yes? 

And, I'll go and get supper ready for you and Mistress.

We must make sure you keep up your strength!

\---END---


End file.
